Little Princess Warrior
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: It's always hard to lose a best friend... It's always hard to let go of those you hold close to your heart. Dedicated to Jane Fiemeyer, aka, Little Princess Warrior.


**I was deeply saddened when I heard about Jane's death this afternoon. If you don't know who she is; she was a little, 8-year-old girl who had Leukemia and was fighting for her life. Her last wish was to meet the members of Big Time Rush. What hurts the most is that she was so close from having her dream come true. The guys even sent her a video and were gonna Skype with her today at 2 PM, but unfortunately Jane passed away just mere hours before that. They were going to meet her in person on Monday. They even had to cancel some of their performances just so they could meet her.**

**But I guess it was time for her to go to Heaven. I know she's now in a better place. Hopefully, she is now happy and safe in God's arms…**

**This story is for Jane, aka, "Little Princess Warrior". ;)**

* * *

"The boys and I never got the chance to meet Jane Fiemeyer in person, and we are deeply saddened to hear that she has passed away. We, together with The Make A Wish Foundation, were right in the middle of planning a trip to meet Jane in person, but the universe had other, even greater plans that took her from us all the way ahead of her time. Our thoughts, prayers, and love go out to the Fiemeyer family so that they may find peace." ~ Kendall Schmidt

* * *

Her smaller hand was cold against his touch. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her motionless body. It was as if he was in a trance, doomed to stay in that time forever. But he couldn't, could he? He had to let her go. As much as it would hurt him, he had to let her go. Maybe that way she would find the peace she deserved. She would no longer suffer from the unbearable pain invading her weakened body.

"I'll never leave you," he whispered silently. How he wished she could hear him. But part of him wished she couldn't, that way she wouldn't notice the way his voice shook when he spoke. Her illness was tearing him apart on the inside. She was his best friend; it was hard to let go of a best friend.

His eyes wandered to the machines beeping along her bedside. The annoying little sounds were driving him insane, but they were the only thing that told him she was still alive and fighting for her life. Though her chances of waking up and seeing the light of day once again were slim, he refused to give up hope.

He wanted her eyes to flutter open, revealing those chocolate brown orbs that were once filled with so much light and life that it made him happy just to see them light up. He wanted her lips to curve upwards into a smile. He simply wanted to see her happy again.

"Even if God decides to take you with him, I swear I will never leave you. You will always occupy a giant piece of my heart. No matter how cliché it may sound, I will never let you go, and I know you won't either."

He placed his other hand on top of hers and squeezed it in between both of his. Just a squeeze, that was all he needed to feel. Because honestly, she looked dead to him. The way her body was so still; the only movement being the one of the rise and fall of her chest. The way she looked so pale and broken. The way she felt as cold as death.

"You know I love you, right?" He gave a small smile. "You mean a lot to me and the other guys. I know they never really spent a lot of time hanging out with you, but I know this is hurting them a lot… Katie says losing you is like losing her older sister. Mom… she says you will be in a better place once you go up to Heaven. I know God will look after you and care for you. You'll be in great hands."

He sniffled. It was impossible for him to keep his tears hidden. They stung his eyes and flowed down his cheeks before he could even stop them.

With a shaky hand he wiped them away and closed his eyes, leaning his head against her chest. The tears continued to fall, seeping into the girl's hospital gown. "I… I'm s-so sorry."

Silence.

He raised his head and stared at her face. She looked so dead. Her lips were no longer a bright pink color. Dark bags hung under her eyes. Everything about her looked dead. However, he knew she was very much alive, but not for long.

"I wish I could take your place… I wouldn't mind. If it meant keeping you alive and happy, I would do it in a heartbeat; no second thoughts." He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and let out a noise that resembled both a chuckle and a sob. "I remember those pranks we used to play on Bitters. I'm gonna miss that."

Harsh sobs made him quiver as he held her lifeless body in his warm embrace. Her body was deadweight in his arms. He wanted her to wake up and hug him back. Wanted her to laugh and say it was all one of her silly pranks.

But it wasn't, and that's what killed him inside.

"You're always going to be my little warrior. You have fought through so much pain… I think it's time for me to let you go, huh? I don't want to, but if you want that, I will do it. But before I do, I want you to know that I'll be thinking about you always. No matter where I am, you will never leave my mind. You've been so strong, Jo. It's a miracle you're still holding on."

He brushed a stray lock out of her face and tucked it in behind her ear. Smiling slightly, he pressed his soft lips against her forehead and gave her hand a little squeeze.

Still no response.

Giving a silent sigh, he sat there on the chair beside her hospital bed and sung a soft tune, hoping she could hear it even in her comatose state. He wished it would make her departure less painful and gave her a sense of peace. He wanted to make this as painless as possible for her.

"I love you, buddy. I always will. Never will I forget you." He once again leaned forward and buried his face against her blonde curls. "I love you so much."

He wasn't aware of anything. He didn't even hear the heart monitor beside her bed stop beeping to let out one, continuous beep. It wasn't until a bunch of doctors piled into the room that he finally realized what was happening.

He screamed and thrashed against the arms holding him back. He knew who was holding him, and somewhere in his mind he knew he had no chance against the tight hold, but nonetheless, he continued to fight. "Please. Let me go! Jo!"

"Calm down, Kenny. She's okay now. You did the right thing, buddy."

Finally letting his emotions take over him, the blond boy took a fistful of James' t-shirt in his tiny fist and melted into the strong arms holding him in place. "I miss her…"

Two more bodies pressed against him, engulfing him in a group hug. It was times like these that he was thankful for having three amazing best friends. But still, he missed the blonde girl who seemed to make even the toughest of days like the brightest.

But until he saw her once again, he knew she was in good hands and in a better place.

* * *

**That kinda killed me inside.**

**I hope Jane is now okay. I'm glad she at least got to see the video the guys made for her.**

**Rest in Peace, Little Princess Warrior ;)**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
